Walking the skies
by SaiyanPrince541
Summary: What if Qui-Gon managed to free both Anakin and his mother Shmi, from Watto? How would events play out? Would Anakin still turn to the Dark Side?


Walking the skies:

Young Anakin couldn't believe his luck! He was free! He was finally free to pursue the life of a great Jedi warrior, something he'd dreamt of for as long as he could remember. He frolicked towards his room to gather up his belongings when a thought suddenly struck him, causing him to halt mid-stride.

"What about mom?" He asked, whirling around and looking between his mother and his legendary Jedi emancipator. "Is she free too?"

"I tried to free your mother Ani, but Watto wouldn't have it." Qui-Gon replied, sighing in dismay.

The young boy frowned at the old master, pondering for just a moment.

"Well, why not you just buy her freedom?" He asked. "We got a whole lot of money, from selling the pod."

"That's a good point Anakin, but I don't think it's enough to free her."

The child prodigy stared at him blankly for a few seconds, before stating the obvious.

"Did you even bother trying?"

"I- uh no, but-"

"Well, if the pod revenue isn't enough, you can just say that 3PO belongs to you and offer him up to Watto." Anakin interjected. "Or we can sell him and then I'm sure we'll have enough money."

"Ani, you built that droid and you just want to sell him?!" His mother exclaimed, in shock.

"Well, I don't want to, but if it means freeing you, then of course I'll do it."

"You know, I never really thought that far ahead, but you do have a point young man." The Jedi master granted. "Even so, that droid can't be worth much. He isn't even half-way finished. What if it still isn't enough?"

"Well, you're Ambassadors for the Republic right?" The boy asked. "Aren't they like super rich?"

"I'm afraid Republic credits are worthless here." He replied.

"I'm sure _someone_ on the planet would be willing to sell you something tangible in exchange for Republic credits." Anakin stated. "And if not, you can just use your Jedi mind tricks on them and then we can barter for mom's freedom."

"Ani!" Shmi gasped, appalled by his suggestion to swindle others. That wasn't how she'd raised him.

"What?" Anakin shot back defensively, folding his arms and staring pointedly at Qui-Gon. "Didn't you try to use your mind tricks on Watto, when you first came here? That's what he told me, anyway."

"Uh..." Qui-Gon sputtered, a look of unmistakeable guilt etched on his aged countenance. He cleared his throat. "Well, perhaps that is a good idea, but I'm afraid we're rather short on time."

"Time?" Anakin scowled at him. "You literally waited a whole day for the pod-race. How long would it take to find some random dealer, use your mind tricks and purchase something that you can sell to Watto, in exchange for my mom's freedom? I'm sure that by the time I've finished packing, you'll be all done."

"Well, when you put it that way... maybe." Qui-Gon scratched his head sheepishly. "Alright, you go start packing and I'll see what I can do."

"Woohoo!" Anakin ran off to the room, while Qui-Gon searched out for a dealer.

When all was said and done, Shmi and Anakin left on board the Naboo starship. Other than an encounter with that strange warrior wielding a red-lightsaber, everything went by without incident and the Skywalker family made it safely to Coruscant. In spite of his mother's objections, Anakin accompanied Qui-Gon on the mission to Naboo and ended up obliterating the Trade Federation battleship. Qui-Gon was tragically killed by Darth Maul and during the funeral, Obi-Wan took it upon himself to take on Anakin, as his disciple.

Young Skywalker grew up to be a great warrior and whatever darkness existed within him was never given a chance to fester, due to the presence of his loving mother. He nearly got himself killed on several occasions and ended up eloping with Senator Padme Amidala in secret, on her home planet of Naboo. Upon discovering that she was pregnant, he had horrific visions of her death and confided them to both her and his mother, both of whom maintained that they were nothing more than terrible nightmares. Chancellor Palpatine, however, tried convincing him of his wife's inevitable demise and revealed his true nature as the Lord of the Sith, saying that only he could save his wife from "certain death". Dubious of such unfounded claims, Anakin instantly informed Mace Windu and the other Jedi Masters.

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful." Anakin stated. "You'll need my help, if you're going to arrest him."

"I'm sensing a little confusion in you, Skywalker." Master Windu frowned. "Perhaps you ought to sit this one out."

"Please, I must help." The brash young warrior pleaded. "I don't mean to brag, but I'm probably a better warrior than these other Jedi you have with you. Heck, the Chancellor would probably kill all three of them, inside a minute."

"How dare you, you insolent little twerp?!" Master Kit Fisto furiously protested, in his native language.

"No, no, Skywalker's got a valid point." Mace cut in. "Alright fine, you can join us. Just try not to get yourself killed. And if you turn on us, I'll be forced to defenestrate you, got it?"

"Uh yeah, I've got it." Anakin awkwardly replied, not entirely understanding the window reference.

"Good, then let's get to it."

 _Several minutes later..._

"Listen to me Anakin." Palpatine insisted, as he found himself surrounded by five Jedi warriors. "Together, we can end these Jedi scoundrels."

"Why would I do that?" Anakin asked.

"Only _I_ can save your beloved wife."

"What do you mean wife?!" Windu exclaimed, before looking questioningly at Anakin.

"I don't know what he's blabbering about." Anakin replied, somewhat unconvincingly. "The old man must be crazy. I don't have a wife."

"Yes you do." Palpatine growled. "As Supreme Chancellor, I have access to the latest and greatest intelligence archives. This so-called Jedi is married and has a child on the way."

"If this is true Anakin, then I'm officially kicking you off the Jedi order!" Windu proclaimed.

"Oh come on." Anakin objected. "That is such a stupid rule. Who came up with that, anyway?"

"So you are married?!"

"I never said that!"

"Can we focus here?!" Kit Fisto protested, in his native tongue.

While they were arguing amongst themselves, Palpatine flared open his red lightsaber and butchered two of the Jedi present. However, the other three quickly gathered themselves together and began fending off the Sith Lord. Within seconds Palpatine found Anakin's blue lightsaber skewering his throat, while Windu's magenta sword plunged right through his evil heart.

"Well, that's the end of that." Mace deactivated his sabre. A half-hour later, a Jedi council meeting was held.

"For personal reasons, Skywalker has decided to submit his resignation to the Jedi order." Master Windu stated.

"Anakin, whatever for?!" Obi-Wan asked incredulously. "Surely, you can't be serious."

"I am, master." He replied. Once Master Windu learned that Anakin had taken Padme Amidala for a bride, he gave the unruly Knight a choice: either he willingly dissociate himself from the Jedi or his little secret would be blown wide open. Knowing that the latter would irrevocably compromise the lives of his mother, Padme and their unborn children, he prudently chose the former. "I must choose my own path now. I'll continue to serve the Republic and fight in battle, but I can't adhere to the Jedi code any longer. It's just too... outdated, for my taste."

"Be careful, young Skywalker." Mace looked at him threateningly.

"Sorry master." Anakin frantically apologized, knowing that Master Windu had him by the proverbial nads. He needed to be very careful, from hereon out.

"Well, you're welcome to fight alongside me anytime, Anakin." Obi-Wan assured his best friend. "We might not see eye-to-eye, but you're still like a brother to me."

"Thank you master." Anakin replied, with a beatific smile, genuinely touched.

Within a few short months, the young warrior found himself in Naboo, where his wife birthed twin children, Luke and Leia. As it turned out, his vision of Padme's death was nothing more than a terrible nightmare. And to think, a tiny part of him had actually considered accepting Palpatine's offer to join the Dark side. He shuddered at the thought. Who knew what that ghastly old man was capable of? Good thing he was dead.

The former Jedi spent his days as a family man, but never relented on his training, despite the fact that he was no longer a part of the order. Often times, he would leave the family to fight in missions on behalf of the Republic. Several years later, Anakin ended up being far stronger than all the other Jedi, including Master Yoda, having a sabre skill that was without equal. Obi-Wan often insisted that the council take him back, given his unrivalled abilities with the force, but they refused to budge on the matter, arguing that Anakin had broken a sacred rule and was therefore unfit to be a Jedi. Eventually, Obi-Wan himself resigned out of protest and went to join his former apprentice on Naboo, basking in a happy and well-earned retirement. The two ex-Jedi chose to serve the Republic in their own way and despite not having consent from the order, they trained the young Skywalker twins in the ways of the force. A few Sith Lords rose from time to time, but against the overwhelming might of Anakin Skywalker, they stood no chance... none whatsoever.

"You know Obi-Wan, when I was a kid, I dreamt I was a Jedi and I freed all the slaves on Tatooine."

"I know Anakin." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "You've told me at least a million times."

"Well, what do you say we make it happen?" He smirked. "I might not be a Jedi anymore, but I'm still up for it."

"Sure, why not?" Ex-Master Kenobi sighed in resignation. "No flying though. I hate flying."

"Got it." Anakin nodded, with a grin. "Leave the flying to me."

"Force help us." Obi-Wan looked to the skies, silently praying that he wouldn't end up being space-dust.

THE END.

 _A/N: Hope you guys liked it and if you can, please leave a review._


End file.
